TheMasterGamerify
TheMasterGamerify (also known as I.F.Y. and BJ Holstege) is a YouTube user and a M.U.G.E.N creator who focuses more on stages rather than characters. His stage count is one of the highest known, with 199 stages made, though the amount of actual effort put into them is questionable. Creations 'Stages' *Aye Aye Eyes *Inside Chuck E. Cheese's *Chuck E. Cheese Shooting *Disney CD Wall *The Gamer Studio *Up On the Roof Of Burger King *Meijer *GameStop *Ice Rink *The Game & CD Shelf *Disney VHS Shelf *Christopher Robin's Bedroom *THX *Disney's Hollywood Studios *The Wall of Game *Disney Sing Along Songs *Blue's House *ABC Saturday *NBC Saturday *CBS Saturday *Celebration Cinema *TheMasterGamerify *Game Central Station *Legends of the Disney Temple *Jungle Japes *The PlayStation Wall *McDonald's Play Place *World Of Disney *Marvel VS Capcom Fighter Select Screen *Marvel VS Capcom 2 Fighter Select Screen *Marvel VS Capcom 3 Fighter Select Screen *Once Upon a Toy *Six Flags Over Texas *Nickelodeon Studios Orlando *The Archies Concert *Nintendo World *Foster's *Hundred Acre Wood *Friday Has an Exit Sign *The DVD Shelf *The Disney Store *VHS Mountain *The Land Of Milk & Honey *House of Mouse *Nickelodeon Studios Burbank *The First McDonald's *Inside Pixar *Nickelodeon (1981) *Tennis Court *Nickelodeon Hotel *The Nickelodeon Green Slime Geyser *The White House *Michigan Stadium *Super Smash Bros. Fighter Select Screen *Super Smash Bros. Melee Fighter Select Screen *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fighter Select Screen *Rally-X Game Room *Pac-Man Game Room *Bosconian Game Room *Dig Dug Game Room *Disney Vault *Cartoon Theater *Galaxian Game Room *Tower Of Druga Game Room *Dragon Buster Game Room *Stage Select *The Garage *Final Destination *Macbeth *Tim Horton's *Super Pac-Man Game Room *Namco Museum *Xevious Game Room *Ms. Pac-Man Game Room *Toy Pop Game Room *Galaga Game Room *Retro Maze *Gaplus Game Room *Courage Wolf *Insanity Wolf *80's Arcade *Galaxian Space Station *Chuck E. Cheese's *Munch's Make Believe Band *Rock-Afire Explosion *Super Smash Bros. Commercial *On The Desk *Legends Of The Hidden PEZ Temple *Legends Of The Hidden Temple *Pole Position Game Room *Pac-Land Game Room *Spartan Stadium *All The Stuff *Diddy Kong Racing Title Screen *Roo's Tubes *Great Bay *Hollywood *M&M's World *The Pizza Time Players *The New PlayStation Wall *The Heart Of Texas *Mario Party Title Screen *The Jungle Book *Play-It Again Sports *Vietnam *Duck Dodgers Arena *Coyote's Peak *The Streets Of Death *Star Fox 64 Title Screen *John Lasseter's Office *Playhouse Disney *Macy's Balloon Warehouse *DuckTales Title Screen *Van Andel Arena *The Blank Screen *Muppet*Vision 3D *Katina *Mappy Game Room *The Desert *Under the Heat *Underground *Macy's Studio *Mario Golf Title Screen *Bolse *San Diego Comic Con *Nickelodeon Summer *Outer Space *The Ghost Zone *Mario Tennis Title Screen *New York City *Radio City Music Hall *Chance Time *Wrigley Field *The Toon House *Nickelodeon (1983) *Static *Tetris *Top of the Hour *Nickelodeon Studios Orlando Roof *Nickelodeon Studios In Minecraft *Nickelodeon On Sunset *El Capitan Theater *Joey's Lunch *Inside Nickelodeon Studios Orlando *Kokomo *Pizza Hut *Double Dare *Blue's Clues Book Pile *Macy's BalloonFest 2013 *The Test Flight of Underdog *Amarillo *Plano *The Jungle *Frantic Factory *Rainbow Road *Snow Forest *Castle Grayskull *RiverTown Crossings Mall *Craig's Cruisers *FYE *Play N Trade *Choco Mountain *Harding's Friendly Market *Costco *The Ocean Floor *I-96 *The Scare Academy *Sam's Club *The Kitchen Stadium *Family Video *Cereal City USA *Tetrisphere *Blockbuster Video *Kandu Incorporated *Hoth *Gotham City *Spiral Mountain *Living Color *Fox-ington Monument *The Paramountain *Grand Haven *Dairy Queen *Subway *Toys R Us *The Valley of the Jolly Green Giant *Taco Bell *Neverland Ranch *Catholic Church *Penn State University *D&W Fresh Market *IHOP *November 1st *Walt Disney Stuidos *Big John the Toilet's Lair *Macy's Balloon Inflation Site *Dreamland 'Game projects' *Sailor Moon VS TMNT Featuring ALF *The Ultimate Clash *Nicktoons Brawl W.I.P. 'Stages' *Canada *PEZ Headquarters *The Pinwheel House *Star Fox Title Screen *Pacific Coast Academy * Culver's *grouchman21 on ShareTV *Barnes & Noble *Cracker Barrel Old Country Store *Wiggle House Cancelled W.I.P. 'Stages' *Nestle Celebrates *Pokemon Yellow Title Screen *Carthay Circle Theater *Metro Cross Game Room *Pole Position 2 Game Room *The Swamp *Mario Kart 64 Title Screen *Pac-Mania Game Room *Phozon Game Room *Pokemon Stadium Title Screen *LazyTown *Nickelodeon Blast Zone *Goo Lagoon External links *DeviantArt profile *YouTube channel Category:Creators Category:DeviantArt Users Category:YouTubers